Scarves and Ties
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: Curse that alarm clock of hers... *Day Two of the 'Inception' Oneshot Week* Rated T for Ariadne's slight potty mouth...


**Here's Day Two of the 'Inception' Oneshot Week! Hope you like it!**

**And WHOO! Six more days till 'DALDOM: the Sequel' comes out! (yeah...still working on the title...)**

**Read and Review, lovelys!**

* * *

**Scarves and Ties**

She feels naked without it.

Her neck was not accustomed to being bare, and goosebumps prickled on her skin as the cold Parisian air tickled her pale flesh. Every person she passed on her way to work seemed to stare at her, their cold looks making her feel vulnerable, exposed. Curse her alarm clock for waking her up late- in her haste to get to the warehouse on time, she had forgotten to grab her signature accessory, the familiar piece of cloth that she always wore, rain or shine.

Fuck, fuck, fuck…

* * *

Of course Eames would notice first. "Bloody hell, sweet heart- you look horrible! Is everything alright, love?"

She scowled at him as she made her way to her desk, her dark eyes filled with annoyance and bitterness. "Fuck off, Eames…"

The forger's eyes slightly widened at her vulgar language, but he merely held up his hands in defeat. "I'll leave you to your work, then. Let me know when you've got your panties untwisted."

She dropped her papers on her desk and fell onto her chair with a groan, burying her head in her hands. It was going to be a very long day…

* * *

Arthur couldn't help but count the number of times Ariadne unconsciously touched her neck before remembering she wasn't wearing a scarf. Twice before Cobb came to work. Once before Yusuf showed up. Four times during the staff meeting. Eight times during lunch break.

She was uncomfortable, and it showed.

He knew how she was feeling; the point man always felt awkward when not wearing a suit. Ariadne used her scarves as a form of comfort, the same way a child would use a blanket or certain stuffed animal. Scarves were like totems to her- touching them calmed her nerves and cleared her head. It was like how he always rubbed the third button (and _only_ the third button) on his waistcoat when he felt anxious during a case- the familiar feeling of it underneath his fingertips helped stop his heart from pounding.

Arthur sighed as he saw the architect's hand fly up to her throat once more. He had to help her out.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

The black tie dropped onto her desk unexpectedly.

Ariadne looked up from her sketchpad to see the silk accessory in a heap in front of her. Standing in front of her desk was Arthur, arms crossed and tie-less. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged, rubbing the third button on his waistcoat absentmindedly.

"Use it," he stated, before turning around and walking it back to his own work station.

After a brief moment of confusion, Ariadne put down her pencil and picked up the tie. It was an Armani- a brand she knew Arthur favored. The silk was still warm with his body heat, and she could smell his cologne on the soft fabric. The architect considered lifting the garment to her nose for a better sniff, but she decided against it- that would be too awkward, especially with Arthur still in the room.

Shaking her head to rid herself of that absurd notion, Ariadne unknotted the accessory and tied it around her neck. The smooth cloth against her skin made the butterflies in her stomach cease, and she let out an audible sigh of relief. She felt better, calmer, _happier_ again.

She felt like Ariadne again.

Thank god for Arthur.

* * *

Across the warehouse, Arthur smiled at the sight of his visibly relaxed colleague. He reached down into his desk drawer and pulled out another tie; the tie he stored there for emergencies. The point man slipped it around his neck and adjusted it, folding his shirt collar over the loop.

This probably wouldn't be the only time Ariadne forgot to wear a scarf.

He stopped by a popular boutique on his way home from work.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Ariadne's feeling self-conscious again. Damn that alarm clock of hers.

The minute she walked into the warehouse, her eyes immediately sought Arthur, shooting him a pleading look. He smiled and pulled out a beautiful green cloth from his desk.

She starts forgetting to wear scarves once a week.

* * *

**Review or else I'll make Ariadne fall in love with someone other than Arthur in my next fic! *horror movie sound effects***

**Lol, jk jk...I'm not _that_ mean.**

**But still leave a review. Please?**

**-MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**


End file.
